Thorns of a Rose
by Umbreon
Summary: COMPLETE! While cleaning up the remaining powerless Invaders, Ayane discovers that something has corrupted her Gate of Wind, making her unable to use it. Something is found inhabiting her gate, but what or who is it?
1. Thoughts

**Chapter 1: Thoughts

* * *

**

The sun rose behind the tops of the city, casting its golden gaze like a flower opening to the skies. The people. The people started their days as they always did; a monotone schedule that involved only them, never looking up to see the beauty of the sunrise. They danced around one another in their fancy work suits, each one with a story to tell, but no one to listen. Each one walking the same path they did the day before, not recognizing the people around them, though they were the same people walking next to them the day before.

She realized all this, taking it all in with a complete and total disgust. She saw it all for what it was: a dirty rotten city filled with dirty rotten people. And that was the way things were. Simple. Done. No further need for explanation.

Another one watched as well, through blurry tear filled eyes. She was alone. She saw them too, but knew what was wrong. No one would listen. She knew that they all were the same. Scared, fearful of what the person next to them was thinking. She felt the same way; no one would listen. So they went on, the same day by day.

**

* * *

**

**Ayane**

I still hate this place. It still disgusts me to look at all these people, just knowing that I saved them all. Sorry. We saved them all. I suppose you could say that Miu and Satoka helped. But I was the original. I did most of it. All these people, they were invaders. We returned them to what they had been. No thanks required. Yet now, more than ever, I wish they would go away.

The thing I hate the most is that the Invaders are still here. There are still a few left. Now we have the technology to return them to their human state. Yet why do we have to? I liked them better as tiny crystals; tiny pink crystals that are truly beautiful. I wonder if humans look like that inside; if they truly can look so beautiful, silent, and pure.

I doubt it.

**

* * *

**

**Miu**

Ayane has been acting strangely lately. She seemed so happy when we defeated the Invaders, when we flew to the moon, but now she's back to her old self. At least she doesn't wear her glasses anymore. I suppose you can consider that good. We all still collect the remaining Invaders, though they don't look like they used to. They no longer attack people, or at least not the good ones. Only truly sad people are vulnerable. There are so few though, and they go away forever when we beat them. Thank goodness.

They are all powerless, well most of them at least. Some have guns, really big scary guns. But still, there aren't close to as many as before. They hide in dark scary places, the same places that scare me a lot. I wish I could tell my friends about what I do, but they would be scared and run away from me. I just know that they would run, like I did at first, and then, I'd have to reclaim my honor to them.

You know, one of these days, I'm going to take Ayane with my and my friends when we go out. We'll have fun, more importantly, she'll have fun. And then maybe she'll like my friends. Then we'd all be happy.

**

* * *

**

**Ayane**

My cell phone rang. I didn't have to look at the number. I flipped the phone open. "Where?" I grunted into the speaker, "The old warehouse? Fine. Call her too."

A group of Invaders had been found via radar. The Invaders didn't come out anymore. They hid in the shadows, hoping they would be sent reinforcements from where ever they came from. Reinforcements never came, so we have to destroy all of them. It's a stupid thing to do. We should just leave them to die. They would eventually, after the body they inhabited couldn't hold because of lack of nourishment. Yet we fear that they will come from the shadows to feed on the population again. Why not let them? There are too many humans anyway.

Damn it. I'm returning to my old trail of thought. Things are different now though. I just have to remember that. Things aren't the same as before. I should be happy, because there isn't anyone like me anymore. I destroyed the other. And it was that moment that I admitted that I hated myself, and I tried to change. But I couldn't. It isn't as easy as it seems.

**

* * *

**

**Miu**

I was finally really enjoying myself at the new karaoke club. After we beat the Invaders, the whole building came back, even though it got destroyed. There was a whole group of girls from school there, and we were having a great time. So of course, my cell phone rings. I flipped it open, "Hello, this is Miu.- The old warehouse at the river front?- But right now?- Oh fine, I'll be there in a few minutes."

They always called at the worse time. I sighed gently and put on a bright smile, turning to the closest group of girls, "Sorry, I have to go! Um… my dog's sick…"

The blonde girl of the group grunted putting her hands on her hips, "Miu, I thought you were allergic to dogs!"

I laughed nervously. How was I going to get out of this one?

"Um… maybe it's allergic to me too! Well bye!"

I jogged out of the building quickly before they could say anything back. I swung around the building to where no one would see me. I slipped my cell phone to a secure place in my skirt pocket and sighed heavily. I clenched my hands together firmly, pressing them to me chest as a wave of anxiety flowed through me. Squeezing my eyes closed tightly I yelled, "Gate Open!"

A now familiar feeling spread quickly through me. I opened my eyes a moment later to discover with little surprise that I was a few feet above the building I had just been in. The building became closer as I started a slow decent, yet with a kick to the concrete roof, I had begun my trip towards the river.

I suppose that it's time for me to drop more cell phones…


	2. Approach

**Chapter 2: Approach

* * *

**

She was scared. There was no where, no one to turn to for help, too young to understand for herself. Yet she understood perfectly. It was so clear and cloudy that her fears were multiplied by an infinite number. She tested the new words, feeling how foreign yet familiar they were, "Gate Open." She said it with a squeak at first; nervous of what may come of them. She felt the power surge through her, a new glare entering her eyes. This time she spoke with confidence, ready to accept this gift, no matter what it may lead to. "GATE OPEN!"

* * *

**Ayane**

_I often ask myself why I still do this. What is the point in pursuing what has already been completed? There is no use in wasting cell phones by opening imitation gates, yet I hate wasting my own strength. From what they said, this group is rather big, a formation for comfort. Pathetic. They're just like humans, they need company to feel wanted. They deserve to be eliminated._

As I grew closer to the site, a strange shot of icy heat spread throughout my body, disappearing in an instant. I took little notice to it, realizing that fast food may have not been the best lunch before a cleanup job. But still, it was odd, something I've never felt before. A sudden feeling of weakness flooded me, and I had to sit down for a moment before continuing. It faded near instantly.

* * *

**Miu**

After nearly colliding with a few buildings, I finally saw the river and the old warehouse come into view. You know, it's really difficult to fly in broad daylight, because there isn't any moon to reach for. Oh, and people can see you too. It's scary as well; no matter how much I fly I get those silly butterflies in my stomach. I was never good on airplanes.

As I approached the warehouse, my stomach did another flip flop. The building looked really creepy from the sky, not that it didn't from the road either, but looking at it in all those perspectives made me feel sick. I tried to remember why I was there, but that never helps. It didn't seem like Ayane was there, or Satoka, which is odd, they usually get to the place before me.

After my attempt to make a decent landing behind some old wood crate, I glanced around to see if I could find Miu or Satoka. The grounds were covered in a thick layer of weeds. _I hate weeds. They keep growing and never stop. Though they do look pretty if flowers bloom on them; a flower amongst weeds. Heh. That sounds like something Ayane would say.

* * *

_

**Satoka**

_I'm really not in the mood to do this. Why the hell do they call me constantly and send Ayane and that brat too? I can do it myself, without their interference. But no, they need everyone there. That stupid Miu, she's always in the way; hell, she can only fly, no true power there. Ayane. Ayane on the other hand, she can do some damage. She isn't scared. Maybe everything would be easier without Miu around._

_I still wonder though, why was I right about the Invaders not truly being gone? I mean, I knew that they wouldn't just disappear. The people who the Invaders took over must have been truly awful to have stayed as Invaders. Too bad, so sad for them. They were weak then. Not like me._**

* * *

**

They approached the sight, all from different locations, readying for the fight. They were all loose in their preparations, not truly caring, knowing all too well that this would be simple, just like the others. Over. Done. No worry. So darn simple that it didn't seem necessary. Satoka arrived just as Ayane did, followed a few moments later by Miu who had been hiding for sometime behind, was looking as skittish as ever.

Ayane picked up a metal tube from a pile that sat near the abandoned warehouse. She tested its strength as Satoka opened her gate, pulling out a medium sized blade. Miu readied a set of cell phones, laughing nervously, "So guys, we ready?"

Neither Ayane nor Satoka answered. Not in an act of rudeness or by ignoring. There was no reason to answer anyway. Miu sighed, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Ok."

Satoka pointed her blade towards the warehouse door. She smirked, "Let's go."

"Whatever," the two chimed behind her, as they all crept towards the metal door.

* * *

**Rose**

_I like it here. It's safe. It's quiet. I rule. There is no yelling or crying. It's peaceful. Just me and a light breeze. I wonder if they miss me, if they care. The last time I was there they didn't care. They cried and yelled at that small picture of me. I couldn't tell what they were saying, but they were mad that I had gone. I don't understand. I was there, but they still yelled. I still go there and eat and sleep, but they ignore me._

_I hear them mutter my name. I touch them and they push me away. They touch my hand and I feel no warmth from it. They don't want me. The others are more important, so I'll just stay here, where I can be with me._


	3. Flaw

**Chapter 3: Flaw

* * *

**

**Miu**

Satoka ran head first into the building like a raging bull._ She has no fear of anything. Sometimes, I wish I could be like her; having nothing blocking the path to my goal. That'd be nice, but then, I wouldn't want to get hurt._

Ayane and I followed Satoka. _I was scared, but then I usually am. I don't think Ayane cares. She follows behind, not even bothering to bring her laptop. She has those cell phones of hers ready too, probably so I can drop them for her. My stupid gate doesn't have any special power to it, it just lifts me off the ground._

_Sometimes I wonder, why do I get so scared? I've done this so many times, just gone out and beaten those Invaders. Yet, I'm always so afraid. Maybe, maybe it's because all I can do is fly. But then, flying makes me free, free like a bird. Right?_

_But, why do birds fly away from danger…? I suppose freedom doesn't mean strength._

**

* * *

**

They entered the building swiftly, weapons raised. Satoka stood in a ready position, he blade positioned to her side, able to strike in a split second. Ayane was posed in a relaxed way, yet her arms were tense, readying to reach for her cell phones. By her side, was Miu, her arms crossed in a protective way over her chest, while her face was plastered with fear. The trio stood in the doorway for a moment, their eyes all adjusting to the murk that was cast over the interior of the building.

* * *

**Ayane**

_I could hear them; the slimy sound of their movements polluting the air. I pulled out two of my cells phones. I know that I can blast them all away. Why do they bother? They know they'll lose. They lose just like their idiotic comrades did. Sad, isn't it? I can beat them without using my gate. Ha, they are nothing.

* * *

_

**Miu**

_I hate it when Ayane goes all blank on me. When you look at her face, it's emotionless, almost as if she is purposely hiding her feelings. I can see how flat her expression is, even in the dark. I wonder… I wonder if she's ever scared. She has to be scared sometimes, doesn't she?_

I was jerked from my thoughts, as an explosion shook the room. I tried to steady myself, as I saw Ayane and Satoka do, but my legs buckled and I fell to the floor. I landed on my back and decided that it would be best to stay there. I looked at the ceiling, not knowing what else to do. A single light hung from the cross beams, the ones that used to shine with it had burned out. It shook as the tremor passed through, and then, without flickering, shut off.

* * *

**Satoka**

_The explosion was sudden, but I suppose every great warrior must be prepared for things like that. Stupid Miu, she fell as the ground shook and didn't see the point in getting up again. Why must I work with such and amateur? _

**

* * *

**

As the shake caused by the explosion died down, a haze covered the room. They heard them, the weak Invaders lifting their guns, readying to fire, knowing all too well that their blasts we frail and harmless, but this time, it was different. They raised them as they had before, before they had been forced to flee. Ayane began quickly dialing her phone, registering the system of the Imitation gate. As she glanced at the screen to check her work, a dry gasp escaped her throat.

Satoka turned to her, "Something wrong?"

Ayane ignored her momentarily, swiftly reaching into her coat to bring out another cell phone, and then another, looked at each and throwing them on the floor. "They're all dead, all the batteries are dead."

Satoka yelled back, suddenly realizing how close the Invaders had become, "What do you mean dead?"

Ayane, wasting no time, grasped the metal tube she had acquired earlier, a fire burning in her eyes. She lunged at the approaching Invaders, raising the metal to a striking position, "Gate Open!"

She yelled the words that she barely ever spoke, letting them echo throughout the room, but nothing happened.

* * *

**Ayane**

_My gate. My gate didn't open. It wouldn't open. They'll kill me. They'll kill us all. Death, death is so near now. Why? Why didn't it open?_

**

* * *

**

The Invaders all fired at the same time, their bullets heading straight towards the defenseless girl. From the nearby ground, a helpless scream sounded, "Ayane!"


	4. Perplexity

**Chapter 4: Perplexity

* * *

**

"Ayane!"

Miu's sweet voice echoed throughout the building. For a split second, one could have said that time itself had frozen, the only thing able to survive being the sound of her words. All eyes, even the ones of the shady Invaders, shot towards the dark haired girl still in midair, a horrified confusion locked on her face.

The time defying trance was shattered as Satoka came into view, her wide blade deflecting the ring like bullets that were aimed at Ayane. She grinned at her slightly, allowing her blade to swing in a delicate fashion through the air. Satoka turned her smirking head towards the Invaders, launching an attack more powerful than needed, "Too bad Ayane, you're missing all the fun."

* * *

**Ayane**

I knew what was coming. I knew that death was about to proclaim me as its prize; yet she saved me. Relief, something I haven't felt in a long time, swept swiftly over me, allowing me to breathe again. Just as fast as that had overcome me, another emotion washed over the sudden relief. Anger.

I had been completely willing to except death; perfectly open to being destroyed by a mistake of mine. Never did I wish to die because of another's mess up. I hadn't asked for her assistance, nor had I needed it. Yet she found it necessary to save my life. Ha. Maybe she thinks I'd do the same for her. Then of course, I probably would…

* * *

**Miu**

_I've… I've never been so terrified in my life. I really thought that Ayane was going to die. I don't know what I would have done, and I really don't want to think about it either.

* * *

_

**  
**

The sounds of the echoing gun fire died down quickly as Satoka drew her blade across the mob of Invaders, followed by a rainfall of pink human crystals. Ayane looked up from her position on the floor, her head in her hand, attempting to recover from her near end. Miu sat curled up on the cement, her body frozen in a tight position as she stared off in the direction of Satoka.

The delicate noise of the falling crystals sent a chiming tune through the gloomy air. Satoka sighed deeply, closing her eyes as she returned her blade to her gate. She proceeded to pick the individual crystalline stones from the dusty floor, which was now covered in a thin layer of slime. Satoka finished her job, grinning towards the two who still remained on the floor. "Come on you two, we'd better go."

Miu swung herself upright, her innocence shining through, "Go where?"

Ayane looked sharply at the two, "We're going to talk to Reiji." She turned her back on the two, who still stood in their original positions. Miu sat on the cool floor for a moment more, and then came to the realization that Ayane was leaving, and shot after her. Satoka put her hand over her face, sighing after the hard work. So _much for the great Ayane.

* * *

_

**Ayane**

_If anyone knows what happened, Reiji would. I want to know why my gate failed me, why it didn't work. I can't figure it out, none of it makes any sense. I know that too much gate use can result in problems, but I've haven't use my gate much at all; so why is this happening to me?_

**

* * *

**

An uneasy feeling had settled over the group as they exited the dark building. Satoka was grinning something awful as she walked swiftly along, tossing a bag of human crystals up and down, enjoying the dull chime they made every time they hit her palm.

Miu walked behind the Satoka, a worried look plastered to her gentle face as she looked in a concerned way at Ayane, who was looking to the sky.

The group walked that way for some time, each caught in the majesty of their own worlds, almost oblivious to the silence that surrounded them. Miu was the first to break from the out of world trance, "Ayane?" Her gentle voice struck the two others in surprise, shattering the peaceful bubble that had engulfed them. "Ayane? Why are you so sure that Reiji can help? What if you're just losing your gate powers?"

Ayane stopped her rhythm like stride to turn to gaze at Miu, her cold eyes staring past her to the bird flying in the distance.

* * *

**Ayane**

_I don't even see why she would question me like that. My gate powers deteriorating, simply going away? I have little faith in Reiji, but I do know one thing, he has more experience with gates than the rest of us combined. If anyone would know, I believe Reiji will. Though maybe it's true, my powers may be faulting for the moment. I wonder, does a bird ever forget how to fly?

* * *

_


	5. Inhabitance

**Chapter 5: Inhabitance

* * *

**

**Rose**

_I love this place! It's far away, and there is no one to yell at me! It's so nice! Wonderful in fact! I'm going to stay here always! It's perfect here, absolutely perfect! It's not like the others I've been to, no this one is special. There is no ground, no place to trip; I just keep floating, not exactly flying, but simply floating with the breeze. Always, no, forever, this place will be mine! It's great, fantastic, marvelous! I'm finally truly happy!

* * *

_

**Miu**

_She never answered my question, though the blank look in her eyes was enough of an answer for me. She doesn't know. This has been one of those days, that I question why I decided to help Ayane. A normal life is sounding rather nice right now. But I worry about Ayane. Everyone deserves to be happy, so why can't she just smile for once?_

**

* * *

**

The walk to Reiji's house took longer than necessary. Miu was walking unusually slow, and Satoka was pondering over whether to go home, or find out what happened to Ayane's gate. There was a thick cloud over the trio, none of them wanting mutter a word the entire way there. The entire incident seemed dark and no words could come to any of them that seemed sufficient to lighten the mood.

* * *

**Ayane**

_I'm frustrated at how long it took to get here. I want to know what happened. There is no time to think about this, I want an answer now. I don't care how stupid or childish that may sound. The sooner I know, the quicker this can be forgotten.

* * *

_

**Miu**

_I hate coming here so much. Reiji's office is filled with human crystals, and it just creeps me out. He can only revive them in large quantities, so he has to wait to collect enough, so he always has extras lying around. I want to know what happened to Ayane, it's just weird that her gate didn't work, but still, I hate this place!_

**

* * *

**

Reiji remained seated at his desk as the three entered the bleakly lit room. A whirling noise spun through the air as he lifted his hand, catching the bag of crystals thrown by Satoka. He sharpened his gaze on them, "No problems then I assume?"

Satoka lifted her chin towards Ayane, who was staring at her palm in a transfixed fashion. Reiji's look shifted until I fell upon the cold girl. "My gate won't open."

He tossed a concerned look at the simple statement, "It won't open?"

"That's correct, it won't open. I attempted to open it after an explosion occurred. My cell phones no longer worked and I tried to use my gate-"

"And it failed to open," he interrupted her story, "I'm guessing that the Invaders used some sort of electronic wave that shut off your cell phones Ayane. Yet your gate, I can't explain. I can run a test on it if you wish."

* * *

**Ayane**

_His answer was too quick for my comfort, as if he expected it._

_I remember nodding to his offer, yet I wanted to reject. A test? There isn't a more obvious reason. I suppose that I should follow what he says, so I can erase this event from my memory._

_Why? Why is he so sure of this? How did he- or should I say, how could he simply assume everything? He just assumes that the Invaders used an electrical wave and that a test will yield useful results. How can he test gates anyway? I'm guessing I'm about to find out.

* * *

_

**Miu**

_A test? Sounds, um, difficult… I've never been very good at tests, good thing Ayane is the one taking it and not me. I'd probably fail, like when I failed that History test last week. It wasn't my fault that he told us to wrong chapter to study! I hope that Ayane does better than I did…

* * *

_

Reiji reached into a drawer, pulling out a small black device. With a flick of his finger, a light atop the small object flashed a dull green color. His shaded gaze shifted to the three girls, "Ayane, attempt to open your gate."

She nodded and calmly stated the familiar words, "Gate Open."

A small breeze brushed the air in the room, one that they had obviously been unable to feel in the large warehouse, and then quickly faded. A dim light flickered in Ayane's brown eyes, but too, as the breeze did, faded. After a moment, the objects small light turned red. Reiji stared at the small screen on the black surface for a while, before returning his gaze to the three.

"Ayane," he paused to examine the screen again, "You have something blocking your gate."

Satoka took her chance to speak, "Blocking her gate? That's impossible. She simply has lost her powers."

Reiji ignored the dark haired girl, "Your gate of wind cannot open because something is blocking your access to the dimension. In other words, something, or someone, is able to inhabit that dimension."

* * *

**Ayane**

_Something blocking the dimension? How is that possible, no one can enter my gate. How does that stupid little piece of junk know anything anyway? Damn it, I thought that Reiji would give me a more realistic answer. Just dimension blockage won't tell me a thing. I need more, something less spiritual as another dimension. I need something I can see, or feel, or actually acknowledge. I can't actually see another dimension to know that it truly is being blocked. Or maybe, maybe I'm getting into that seeing is believing thing.

* * *

_

**Reiji**

_How strange this is. I've never seen such a low abnormal energy reading from someone of her strength. There was nothing, no signal when she opened the gate to dimension of wind. It did read the screen right though, and it said that there was something in that dimension, excising it from Ayane's grasp. Maybe, if I use a more powerful machine, it will give me a reading on it. I suppose it maybe of some use. _

**

* * *

**

Reiji silently placed the object back in the drawer. He motioned for the trio to follow him across the room and into a small room. They followed, with Miu hesitating behind. They all filed into the room silently, ignoring how dark it was. Reiji flicked a switch on the wall, filling the room with a loud hum. Lights flashed on, revealing a scrambled looking machine. Reiji stepped proudly up to the controls, "This is one of AEGIS's original gate modifiers. We used them in the old days to enhance gate power into weapons. I believe with this, we can find out what's blocking your gate, Ayane."

* * *


	6. Return

**Chapter 6: Return

* * *

**

The room hummed lightly. An eerie pink glow illuminated around the small quarters, its light cast by small light bulbs glowing behind rows and rows of pink crystals. The temperature quickly rose in the small vicinity as the old machine began turning itself on, the hum continuing in rhythm like sets. The four life forms in the room all stared at the loud piece of machinery; three in shock in confusion, the other in impatience.

* * *

**Satoka**

_This is such a waste of time. I could be home doing something better; maybe destroying some worthless Invaders if they dare appear. I don't care anymore about Ayane's stupid gate. It has little importance to me. I should have let her die; at least she would have died fighting, just like I was willing to do that day…_

_But then…. then would have felt guilt for not saving her? Would I blame myself for her destruction? Why do I even care? Errr…. This, this is so agitating! Why do I care?

* * *

_

**Reiji**

_This old thing takes too long to start up. I don't care how old it is, it shouldn't take so long. I've been standing here for who knows how long, and it still refuses to start. I wonder though, could it be possible? Could I have found that gate power? Could this thing truly be a human? A gatekeeper if so. I haven't felt true excitement in such a long time. I feel the dust lifting from myself, I want to know, I'm sure more than Ayane does.

* * *

_

**Ayane**

_The machine finally finished booting up. It was old, a relic from _his_ time. I still hate him. He left me. I should hate him. Or maybe, maybe I dislike myself for being like him. _

Reiji nodded his head over to a band attached to a cord. He took the band; its fabric frayed, and played it over my right arm. To my surprise, it covered my fingers like a glove and reached around my elbow, sticking to itself on the other side. Reiji walked in his limping way over to the machine. I could tell he was constantly glancing back at me. Even with those sun glasses of his on, his cold gaze still cut through me.

He flipped a switch on the machine, and then continued by pressing a few more buttons. I waited, not quite knowing what to do. _What was he to find in my gate? Was it that great? Why can't it be forgotten? If I can't use the gate, then the curse is lifted from me. It's forgotten. It's gone. Simple and easy. If only life were like that.

* * *

_

**Miu**

Everything was silent except for Reiji's constant fine tuning of the machine. He paused, looking at us all standing in a cloud of bored confusion. "It's old," he had said flatly, then, in a reassuring tone, "I'll have the software in tune with the current era in a second."

_I believe him. That computer stuff confuses me. So I trust his word. Ayane seems unsure though. Does life seem like an unsure game to her?

* * *

_

**Satoka**

_The suspense is now killing me. I don't care what happens to her, I just want to know what it is. Why does damn Reiji have to be so slow? The stupid idiot, why couldn't he have updated this old thing before we came?_

He looked up again at Ayane, who was holding her hand out slightly, looked coldly at Reiji's hands, now both artificial. I felt odd, like I was staring at something I shouldn't be looking at, yet my gaze was to the machine's sleek corner, nothing more. Miu stood looking frightened, yet totally oblivious at the same time. She too seemed to be gazing at something that she wasn't supposed to be as well, then suddenly, a twisted look of guilt came over her face.

Ayane, almost at the same point that Miu's twisted gaze came about, pulled her arm away from her body. She stared at it in disgust, as her face became plastered with a look of confusion and discomfort. Her fingers on her right arm curled and it seemed as if she was attempting to mentally detach herself from that limb.

Then I felt it too; an odd pain. It wasn't sharp, yet it was annoying. I snuck a glance at Reiji, who seemed totally unaffected. His remaining leg seemed to have bent a bit, yet his gaze remained unscathed. I suddenly felt an urge to release my gate, to let it all out, all that power. I just wanted it to go, to be free, free like the bird Ayane always speaks of. My mind felt loose all of a sudden, and I swore I could feel a breeze blowing within my head. I looked over to Ayane again, whose eyes were filled with horror. She was almost in a paralyzed stance, something I've never seen her do. She is always so loose and sure. Then I heard her scream to Reiji, "Don't take me back there! I refuse to return!"

* * *


	7. Dimensions

**Chapter 7: Dimensions

* * *

**

**Ayane**

"Reiji! I don't want to go back there! No! I'm free of it!"

My words were sliced by the confidence in his gaze. I felt as though my gate was absorbing me, as if it was taking me alive and showing me not mercy. Panic drowned the confidence I usually used to cover my fear. Then, as fast as the feeling of horror came, it faded. It was too late. A brilliant flash of light sprung throughout the room, my right hand being the source. A dull cry came from Miu, while a growl of not knowing exactly what was happening sprung from Satoka. I closed my eyes, but the flash from my hand still ate away at my darkened sight. I opened my eyes a moment later to a familiar scene.

I was here, again. The first time was a mistake. But now, I was here.

Reiji spook before I could. His cool words echoing slightly in my unwelcoming abyss, "Welcome, to Ayane's Gate of Wind."

Tears, unwanted tears of days forgotten, tears of the past, tears of pain, tears of anger, tears of frustration, unforgiving tears, they came all at once. I didn't sob. I didn't gasp. They were just there, running down my cheeks. "Reiji," I whispered his name quietly at first, and then it came out in a stressed scream, "This was his place, I never wanted to come back here Reiji!"

* * *

**Satoka**

_My gate seemed to be pulling me. Not me into it, but more it to something else; dragging me with it like I was a dog on a leash. Yet the place that that feeling took me to, it was amazing; one of those simple places that you have to take the time to absorb to truly appreciate. Yet where was I? My reasoning was weaken by my confusion; I didn't know what to ask. Was this really what a gate looked like? Reiji seemed sure, and Ayane's reaction enforced that. Another question ate away at me, and subconsciously, I asked it allowing my voice to sound without my own permission,_ "I thought that that thing was only able to enhance a gate's energy, not actually take us in to them."

_The amazement in my own voice surprised me. Who was to blame me though? This place was amazing. Everywhere was light shades of blue, each color gentle and warm. A warm, yet still refreshing breeze was blowing everywhere. There was no general direction that it was blowing; it just was there, surrounding me. I felt as though I was flying, yet it felt so natural that it wasn't that. It was more of a sense of being somewhere that you shouldn't be, yet enjoying it so much that there was no guilt. All the tension, anger, hatred, everything was gone. I was free to fly.

* * *

_

**Reiji**

_It pains me to make her come back here. This was Shun's place. The one place that he came to. It was so long ago though, that Ayane over used her gate, that I'm surprised she remembers it. That is why she uses her gate so sparsely, so that she won't be forced to return here. _

_Though I've seen my gate of darkness many a time, I've often wondered what the Gate of Wind looked like inside. Satoka and Miu, I owe them an explanation, as do I owe one to Ayane. Satoka's question was a valid one. The machine was simply a gate enhancer until I used it for something different. I changed it. I'll explain that for now, they deserve to know where they are._

"This is the Gate Of Wind," I tried to keep my voice in a constant tone, for even I was slightly amazed that we were all in one piece. "You are now in the dimension that this gate resides in. When a gate absorbs something, it will end up in the gate's dimension. I modified the gate enhancer a long time ago. With this, I was able to stimulate the Gate of Wind to draw the powers of the gates around it. The suction that you each felt when I activated it was your gates releasing allowing Ayane's gate to absorb them."

Miu's squeaky voice broke my explanation, "So, we're actually in Ayane's gate? We've been absorbed?"

"What good will this do us? We're stuck here now." I had been waiting for Satoka's commentary, and I took the chance to complete my enlightenment of the three, "So you see, we can get out of here; we just have to have Ayane close her gate. It's hard for her to keep it open too long though. It can absorb her completely and trap us. We have to open our gates right when she closes hers in order to get out. She can hold on for awhile, that should give us the time we need to find what is causing the blockade in this dimension."

* * *

**Rose**

_What was that? Something, something happened! Is something here? Has someone entered my world? I feel like something else is in this place other than me. Go away! Leave me alone! Stay away from me! I'm lonely, but I don't really want to go back unless you can take me to where I'll be happy.

* * *

_

**Ayane**

_My gate is open. Reiji's machine was able to open my gate. Yet I can't seem to close it. That thing is still on my arm, pulling at my gate. I feel it. I can feel my gate straining to keep open. Reiji talks, but I won't listen. Why am I here? Why are they here? How was my gate able to open if it was blocked? Can Reiji actually surpass something like that after making such a big deal about the blockage?

* * *

_

Reiji glanced over at Ayane who appeared to be in slight pain. The perplexed look on her face was understandable, she, even with her knowledge of the gate, had no idea why they were there. She glared at Reiji, anger flowing from her in the form of her silent tears. "Reiji, how are we here? Tell me, tell me now! I want to know how you opened my gate when I couldn't. WHY ARE WE HERE?"

Reiji suddenly began moving, his hands guiding him. "In order to move in this dimension, you must summon energy from your gate. Be careful, though you can't be absorbed, you can still drain all of the power within your body. We don't have much time; Ayane can't hold her gate open for long."

They all looked at Ayane, whose anger seemed to be being thrown from her in waves of pain. She was trembling slightly. Reiji looked to Satoka and Miu who were testing their movement ability, "Both of you, we must hurry. We'll find the cause of the blockade before Ayane must close her gate. I'll explain things later."

Reiji felt an odd sense of excitement burst through him. Could they have found the gate with the power to instantly alter the user? The gate with the greatest gift, yet the worse curse? He wasn't sure if it was that at all. But either way, his anxiety ran high.

* * *

**Miu**

_So, this is what a gate looks like inside. I didn't have much time to take it all in, because Reiji started explaining it all. While he was talking, I was looking at how much pain Ayane seemed to be in. I'm always a bit afraid, but… but Ayane seemed terrified. Not scared of the place, but of the memory of it. Has she been here before? _

_It's rather easy to navigate around here. Since my gate requires my control, I suppose it's a bit easier for me to move than it is for Reiji and Satoka. _We soon had our navigational skills underhand and set out to find what was blocking Ayane's gate. Reiji said that Ayane must stay still, for fear that she might close her gate and trap us. _I'm scared. I don't want to be trapped. If I were, I would never be able to see the moon again.

* * *

_

The three of them glided through the odd world; sometimes losing their hold on their gates and jerking off to the side. It was a long time before anyone spoke, Satoka being the first to boldly break the silence, "What are we looking for anyway?"

She glided around gently, her attention to the matter fading. Miu on the other hand, was staying close to Reiji, making sure that she wasn't to be lost in the gate. Reiji didn't even bother glancing at Satoka, but instead shifted his head to the right.

"That."

* * *


	8. Rose

**Chapter 8: Rose**

o-o; Hehe, I know, I take forever to update. I can only seem to update at the oddest times (Right now I should be starting my online driving course) Well, enjoy this chapter! Please review when you're done!

**

* * *

**

**Miu**

Satoka and I followed Reiji's nod. Then we saw it. A gentle gasp escaped from my throat without my permission. There it, no she was. A figure was there, suspended just as we were, floating around in a small area. A pink aura surrounded her, letting off a light glow against the blues of the world.

Though Satoka was usually the first to speak, Reiji commented before she could accumulate the strength to form words on her tongue. I was in a daze as Reiji spoke; his words hit me and vanished into my mind. I was immune to his speech, yet still faintly heard what he was saying.

"Is that it? Is she the one? Yes, we've found it, the key to our defeat of the Invaders."

His words escaped me, for none of my attention was focused on the criticalness of this speech. All I could see was the girl's light. It was beautiful, and I felt drawn to the dull glow that the figure was letting off like a moth is drawn to a lamp. It was so gentle and warm. Satoka seemed to be the same way, as she too began sliding forward as I had been. Reiji stayed back, watching us with an acute curiosity as we went towards it. I couldn't hold back. All the fear I had ever had of the unknown was totally gone. There was something about her that made me happy, made me really believe that the world was a great place.

I reached out to her as I drew closer. Her image was so soft, so gentle, that I wanted know what something that kind to the eyes felt like. As my head grew cloudy from sheer amazement, I was confronted by two piercing green eyes, and my hand slipped though her figure and out into the space behind her.

**

* * *

**

Reiji, as if suddenly awakening from a trance, jerked his head towards Miu, who had just fallen though the girl. Both Miu and the girl gasped, Miu's high gasp mixing with the girls weak one echoed off the unseen walls of the Gate of Wind. The girl, finally noticing them, floated backwards swiftly, her eyes glowing with an angered flash, "You! You mean people shouldn't be here! This is my place! How did you get here?"

"We should be asking you that…" Miu's voice trailed off as she attempted to grasp what she could of reality. _I went through her. _Satoka glided over the girl, "You know kid, this is a Gate, you're the one who shouldn't be here."

The anger in the girl's eyes became inflamed, "This is my place! I don't care what you call it! Get out!"

Reiji, who had been carefully watching the girl, glanced at his watch, his expression changing, "Satoka, Miu! We need to get back to Ayane!"

Satoka looked over at the girl, "Listen kid, you need to come with us now."

The girl looked at them again, the anger in her eyes suddenly softening. "Can- can you people take me to mommy and daddy?"

"Your mother and father?" Miu's small voice drifted over to her, "You're looking for your parents?"

"Uh huh, I don't think they know me, so maybe if you take me, they'll know who I am."

* * *

**Ayane**

_Where are they? I've never felt this way before… I can literally feel my gate closing inside of me, pulling myself with it. I still don't understand the dynamics of this. How did Reiji use a gate engine to draw us all in to my gate? This is stupid; insane at that matter. _

**

* * *

**

"We have to leave now! The energy field that the machine opened in Ayane's gate is going to collapse. We'll all be trapped if we don't leave soon. And if Ayane's gate collapses, who knows what will happen to her."

Reiji's words echoed peacefully around them, slowly fading in the breeze. The girl was looking at the three of them desperately, "It's nice here, but I'm lonely. Can you take me home?"

Reiji answered swiftly, "You can never go home. But I can assure that you're never alone."

The small girl winced slightly at his reply, here green eyes darting back and forth between Miu and Satoka. Miu nodded at her in a dazed manner while Satoka cocked her head to the side and began gliding backwards towards Reiji. The girl studied them quickly, "My name is Rose. I'll come with you, if you promise I'll never be lonely or ignored again."

* * *

**Satoka**

_Why do I feel so happy? It's like everything is perfect and peaceful. I want to smile and never stop. It's like that Rose girl makes us all happy. But who is she? How the hell did she get into Ayane's gate? Why does she claim that she is alone? I'm so confused. I knew I should have gone home. _

**

* * *

**

The four of them glided through the gate, their sight set on Ayane. Reiji was panicked. He could faintly hear Ayane's moans of pain as her gate grew more unstable. _Hold on Ayane. _

Her eyes flashed with the rare look of relief as she saw the four of them growing closer. She was suddenly taken over by a new wave of pain. Her eyes narrowed and she screamed in pain. "I can't take it anymore! Just end it now! This is not worth living through!"

* * *

**Ayane**

_I've never been so happy to see people. But as they came, I felt an amount of pain I though impossible. My gate was engulfing me. It just all seemed to fade. Nothing was worth living for this much pain. For the first time, I felt true fear. It wasn't the fear that had overcome me in the warehouse. It was more a fear of what was happening. If I was to die, it would be alone. I wasn't planning on taking others with me. Especially that girl that is with them. I don't even know her. Do I?_

**

* * *

**

Satoka gasped, "She's giving up! We've got to do something. We'll all be stuck if we don't!"

Reiji turned to Rose. He laid a strong gaze on her small form. "Rose"-his voice was firm, but unusually soft-"I need you to use your gate on Ayane."

"But-", she stuttered, looking terrified. Her eyes met Miu's. She was scared, scared for Ayane, and it was obvious to all who looked. Rose closed her eyes tightly, "Okay."

Rose clamped her hands together across her chest, her small dress flowing around her. "Gate-!" Her head jerked up, "Open!"

Her eyes flung open, pink circles glowing in each of them. In a small flash of warm pink light, Rose was gone.

* * *

**Just a note**- if you want me to put an 11th chapter that explains everything that goes on in this story, please include that in a review and what you want explained :) 


	9. Mutual Feelings

**Chapter 9: Mutual Feelings**

I know, I don't update for nearly a year and then I add two chapters in one hour. xD

**

* * *

**

"She's gone." Satoka's voice loomed in the air. All attention was turned to the place were Rose had once hovered, and then to Ayane who had frozen in position. Her body went limp.

Miu's eyes widened, "Ayane? Ayane are you alright?" Reiji grabbed her shoulder as she attempted to float over to the wilted figure. "Let go! Ayane!"

"Hell with Ayane," Satoka's eyes darted around wildly, "Where'd that Rose girl go?"

"It's obvious she's a gate keeper." Reiji's cool attitude had suddenly returned. He released his grip from Miu. "Wait a moment; let's see what she can do."

Satoka opened her mouth to protest, but nothing leaked out. She closed it, her face a mixed display of being a bit taken back along with confusion. Miu's head was bent down in a way that it appeared that she looking at the floor, but her eyes were glued tightly to Ayane.

* * *

**Miu**

Reiji held me back. I wanted to shake her awake. I wanted to go home. _How can they all seem so comfortable here? It's so odd! This isn't normal, not at all. At first it was like a dream, I didn't believe I was really here. But now, now I don't get it anymore. I want to go home!

* * *

_

**Satoka**

_We're way too reliant on Ayane. Hell with her and that Rose character. My gate is so much more interesting. It's got swords, blades, knives; weapons of every kind floating around. This place just has breezes. You would expect wind to be cooler. I could be doing something better. Can't we just wake up Ayane and go home before I get sick?

* * *

_

**Reiji**

_If I only I'm right. I hope I am. Can she be the key? Ayane, please wake up. We need to know! Is she the one who will bring the end to the threat? Rose. Her name suits her all too well. A small miracle growing among the weeds of potential Invaders. I'm sorry Rose, will we ever find you a home?

* * *

_

**Ayane**

_What was that, that sudden feeling of relief? I can hear this little voice in my head telling me how to deal with everything. With dad, with life, with birds. It's so odd. I can't understand it really, but yet I can. All my tension, it's fading. Who is this? You're so familiar. This feeling that you're giving me, it's so familiar. Is this how I used to feel? Is this that lost part of me, the me from many years ago when I was just a child? Maybe I can hold on. I'll hold my gate open just a bit longer. I want to go back! I want us all to go home!

* * *

_

Ayane's head lifted up ward, an unusual light shining from her face. She clenched her right hand, muscles tensed, her gate glowing in a blue circle around her fist. She spread her fingers out and watched her gate spread as well. _This is the portal. _Rose materialized in a soft pink light next to her, displaying the same smile that Ayane had. Her soft voice spoke out to Ayane, as she opened her gate further, "Are you okay now?"

Ayane smiled at her, her eyes sparkling slightly. She turned to her dazed comrades, no, her dazed friends, "Allow this gate to absorb you. This is the one to the outside."

Reiji nodded, lifting his synthetic arm to Ayane's gate, which was now pulling them towards it. "Gate Open!" His black gate swirled lightly around his fist, its dark light barely visible behind his glasses. Miu gasped as Reiji's figure became disoriented and them spun into Ayane's gate. Satoka seemed to understand, and did the same. Miu knew she had to follow. With a quick yelp of fear, she motioned to Rose and opened her gate, allowing both of them to pass. Finally, Ayane lifted her hand above her, holding her palm above her head. She vanished into her own vortex, leaving only the faint sound of a bell ringing throughout the breezy dimension.

* * *

w00t! Only one more chapter:) Like I said in Chapter 8, if you want a chapter dedicated to explaining some things in this story, please drop it in a review, and specify is there is anything you want explained . 


	10. Every Rose's Thorns?

My last chapter! Sorry it took so long to finish this story... but now it's done! Thanks to all who have reviewed, I truly appreciate every one! Got questions on the story? I'm still open to making a Chapter 11 to answer any questions about gaps in the story or anything else.  
Well- read on!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Every Rose's Thorns?**

"We're back." No one could tell who said it though. They arrived back in the room that they had left from. Ayane lie in the corner asleep. She looked exhausted. The hand she had used to open the portal was red in swollen. The gate machine was still on, but alarms were indicating an overload to the system. Reiji quickly acted to turn the warning lights off. _Even Shun couldn't do that to a gate machine. _

Miu, who had just regained her feel for the ground, lunged towards Ayane in an attempt to wake her up. "Ayane? Ayane please wake up!"

Her eyes opened slowly, but then closed quickly as she winced in pain, pulling her hand into her chest to protect it. "Damnit that hurts."

Reiji grinned, lifting his prosthetic arm towards her. She grabbed in and allowed him to pull her up. "You're lucky, Ayane, that you didn't lose any limbs. You were close to having your gate absorb them."

She was hunched over as he said that. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Miu's head snapped up. Her voice sounded urgent, "Where's Rose?"

As she spoke, the small girl, still bathed in a dull pink glow, floated down from her hiding place in the corner of the room. Miu smiled and reached for her, but drew her hand back as she remembered what had happened last time she had tried to touch the girl. Reiji focused on Rose, a sad smile displayed on his face. "The gate of Apparition, the gate that truly requires the most sacrifice."

"How so?" Satoka brushed her jeans off as she stood up from the dusty place she had landed. "We all have the make some sort of sacrifice, what makes her so special?"

Reiji took his hand and sympathetically ran it over her pale head, though he touched nothing. "When this gate is first opened, it immediately absorbs the user's physical body, leaving only a ghostly form behind. We can only see her because we're gate keepers, but a normal human can't."

Ayane was holding herself up against the door, wincing as she tried to comfort her arm, "She's the one you've been looking for, isn't she, Reiji?"

With a nod he continued explaining. "Rose, as you saw with Ayane, can enter the subconscious mind of any human. If you noticed, your mood should be slightly better around her. Because of this power of happiness she holds, she is our best weapon against the remaining invaders. Any evil thoughts in the subconscious mind should be calmed by her."

"She won't be lonely, will she?" Miu looked concerned as Rose listened in. "I mean, since we're the only ones who can see her…?"

Ayane looked up at Rose, her pink light made her smile, even in the midst of the pain her hand was bringing her. "She won't be, I'm sure."

Rose spoke for the first time since she had left the Gate of Wind. A shaky voice was all she could muster, "Its not lonely, Ayane talked to me, her thoughts, they weren't so bad. She showed me her bell and her dad. I liked him."

"I did?"

"Ayane," Reiji commented again, "It's your subconscious thoughts, keep that in mind."

Satoka looked up at her too, "Then how'd she get into Ayane's gate?"

Miu nodded. "Yeah, I was wondering that too."

"And why did she block it?" Ayane's voice had returned to a more dull tone. She watched as Reiji opened the door to his office and walked towards the window. It was slightly more tinted than the other windows. Miu's eyes followed him as they all stepped out of the small room into the larger one, wondering why they had remained in there so long. _That window. _Miu watched as Ayane sat down on a couch, still clutching her hand to her chest. _That window was destroyed when that Invader girl came. _

"I'm not sure." Satoka's head shot up as Reiji said this; she tried to remember what they had been talking about. "It would seem that her gate interfered with Ayane's, and made it unable to open properly." –He lifted his palm up and looked at it- "When our gates went against Ayane's and Rose's a portal was opened. If you noticed, Ayane's gate wasn't open while we were in it; we forced our way in with shear force. When we were in the gate, Rose was able to go into Ayane's mind because there was no gate blocking it. Make sense?"

Ayane was listening, but didn't respond to his question. Miu, who was standing beside her, nodded lightly. Rose floated gently around the room, the oddity of having a flying person around excused to the lot of them. She went over to Satoka and watched her flick specks of paint on the wall. Her sweet voice drifted around the room softly, but truly on Satoka knew what she said. "Are you sad?"

"Not really…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, if you ever need me, I'll come and help you. People's thoughts make me happy. They share the good things that have happened to them with me."

Reiji looked over his shoulder at Rose. "And there you go. That's what she does. She can bring forth happy memories in people's minds. They usually counteract the dark thoughts that potential Invaders have, and thus reverse the transformation."

The mood in the room was stale. The long pauses in the awkward conversation left a cold feeling in all the participants. Rose seemed to be the only one who had any life in her.

With a smile, Rose glanced over happily at Ayane. "It was her, she showed me my power."

"I did?" Ayane spoke though clenched teeth. "How so?"

"Your thoughts, they explained everything. You told me that it's okay to miss my family, and that they still care. And so much more."

"Really." Ayane grunted as she stood up and headed towards the door. She looked at the knob for a minute before turning around to face the people who were all looking at her. "I have someone I need to visit."

No one tried to stop her as she swung open the door and walked out. Satoka waved her hand carelessly at the remaining few and followed Ayane out, not bothering to glance at Rose.

The girl hovered near Miu, almost waiting for her to leave. Miu smiled at her, linking her hand together near her waist. "Sorry Rose. I think they're just tired, they get kinda grumpy then."

"Really?" Rose squeaked out in response. Miu nodded, still smiling, "Yeah, I know I am. It was hard, using so much gate power."

Reiji sat down at his desk and began clicking away at his computer. Miu waved at Rose and began walking towards the door. She was stopped when he called out. "Rose. You need to go to the Junk Yard at the edge of the city. A large cluster of Invaders just showed up."

"Hey wait!" Miu chirped up, "You'll wear her out."

Reiji grinned at the girl, "She's a ghost, she'll be fine. Either way, it's best that she stay happy for awhile. It may take her some time to adjust. With us being the only ones who can see her, life may be a bit lonely."

"Oh." Miu smiled warmly at her again, "Hey Rose, if you ever want to come see me, I'd be glad to keep you company."

She smiled back at Miu and suddenly vanished out the window. "It's odd"- Reiji spoke directly to Miu-"She just lost everything in the world and yet, she doesn't seem saddened by it."

"I think," Miu paused before continuing, "That maybe, she knew the whole time, that when she opened that gate, she would lose it all."

Reiji didn't respond.

"Well," she giggled nervously, checking her watch. "I kinda left my friends at the karaoke club, I should get back to them."

Reiji's chair groaned as he stood, "I'll drive you over, I bet you're tired."

She noticed how he limped slightly, but nodded anyway. "We can stop and get something to eat to, I'm sure your friends have already eaten."

"Wow, thanks Reiji!"

They walked out the door, leaving the room empty.

The sun set behind the buildings, casting a wondrous glow of reddish light on the streets. She smiled as she watched it. The people were stirring, returning home to their families after working the day. They shuffled through the streets, children swerving around them in play. She watched a group of suited men walk from an office building, laughing, shaking hands, and then continuing homeward. The children of the city shouted at each other from across the streets, giggling as they attempted to cross in the still traffic.

She sat on her familiar window sill, periodically looking in on the familiar house, at the familiar people, all plastered with an unfamiliar expression of grief. She couldn't have been more than 3 feet from them, but they couldn't see her. They would never see her again. They would be the first she'd help. Before she went to visit their souls, she looked back over the people below her. They, the people. The wonderful people. Such happiness and company they would give her.

She loved them all already.

She would listen to everything, their sorrows, their fears, their joys. And she, she would share what she knew too, until, until they were all happy again. She wasn't alone, not anymore. And this, she decided, would be the way life would forever be, day by day, month by month, year by year. She would allow the joy in their souls to bloom like the most brilliant Rose.

* * *

Please review- tell me how you thought the ending was, etc. Thanks again everyone! 3 


End file.
